


sleepy

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: based on a request by meangirlmurphy on tumblr, where lydia and her girlfriend are cuddling but beetlejuice ruins it. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username on nov. 29, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 8





	sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> meangirlmurphy asked: i request me and lydia falling in love smh
> 
> tirck question: lydia's already in love w you <3
> 
> meangirlmurphy asked: ok no but like real request,,,,, lydia and her gf cuddling and being cute and then beetlejuice just ruins it ,,,,, how does it all happen???? how does it all work out???
> 
> 508 words
> 
> cw: femreader.

ydia’s head rested on your shoulder. you glanced up form your book and saw her eyes begin to close.  
“lydia.” she snapped up.  
“yeah?” she tried to pretend she had been awake the whole time.  
“do you want me to keep reading or do you want to sleep?”  
lydia yawned, “keep reading, please.”  
“if you insist.” you kissed her forehead.  
you read the next chapter of it before noticing that lydia had nodded off. the chapter was on the longer side, so you felt bad for not noticing.  
it was lydia’s favorite stephen king novel, and she had already read it three times, so it’s not like she was missing out on anything. you, however, were just reading it for the first time.  
you carefully placed the bookmark lydia made you inside the book, and set it down next to your body.  
you snuggled in next to her and closed your eyes. you couldn’t fall asleep, but that didn’t stop you from enjoying being next to your girlfriend.  
you didn’t know how long you stayed there, but you wouldn’t trade that time for the world.  
everything was calm and good.  
but then beetlejuice jumped in between you. literally jumped, and that man is not light as a feather.  
“fuck! beetlejuice? what the hell?” you screamed, jerking away from him.  
“ouch…” lydia rubbed at her arm, where the demon had landed.  
“heh heh, that was funny wasn’t it?” he addressed his clones, who were behind the three of you.  
all ten? or so of them keeled over laughing. they laughed like it was the funniest thing ever.  
you’d think after the fourth time, maybe more, of beetlejuice doing the same thing, the clones wouldn’t find it funny anymore, but no.  
“beetlejuice… every time, i’ve asked you stop doing that, you don’t listen.” you said, exhausted.  
“i’m sorry… but you guys were actually asleep this time! not like the other times, so it’s funny!”  
“i wasn’t asleep, and it hurt more than it was funny.”  
lydia rubbed her eyes, attempting to wake up. “yeah, beej, you’re funny, but you can be funny in different ways.”  
his eyes dropped to his hands, “i’m sorry. i’ll stop doing it”  
he always said that, but you usually didn’t believe him. this time, though, you did.  
“now, go to sleep! it’s late!” you said and shewed him off.  
“you know he only does that because he’s jealous, right?” lydia said after he left the room.  
“…jealous?” you asked, concerned.  
“yeah, he likes the attention, and i’ve kinda been his best friend since he found out i could see him, so he’s not used to you being around, and being the center of my attention.”  
you opened your mouth to start talking, but lydia beat you to it, “don’t worry though, i talked to him the other day about it, and he said he just wanted to do one more thing and then he’d stop. i guess that was it.”  
“okay.” you yawned, “well, it is late, so i suppose we should get to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry this was short, bad , and didn’t make much sense :/


End file.
